


The Scarecrow

by queenseptienna



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Piercings, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A diciotto anni, Bilbo Baggins lascia la sua accogliente casa per andare a studiare al college di Erebor, in Scozia. Sarà l'inizio di una travagliata vita scolastica, non esattamente rose e fiori come si era immaginato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naripolpetta (mofumanju)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/gifts), [la_fata_verde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_fata_verde/gifts), [Orikunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orikunie/gifts), [silveryue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveryue/gifts), [jadina94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadina94/gifts), [xvictoriadoyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/gifts).



> Questa cosa è nata per colpa mia che ho condiviso [questa foto terribile](https://fbcdn-sphotos-a-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-ash3/5556_10200353879963381_1294620689_n.jpg) alle mie socie.
> 
> I REGRET NOTHING.
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Fili e Kili sono presenti come "quasi coetanei" di Thorin. E' una semplice licenza poetica, altrimenti non avrei saputo come infilarceli XD

Non se lo immaginava così, il college di Erebor.

Certo, dalle fotografie che aveva guardato sul catalogo all’orientamento era chiaramente segnalato quanto il posto fosse bello e accogliente, ma non così.

Bilbo Baggins sollevò la testa e si ritrovò l’antico castello di Erebor sullo sfondo verdissimo e scintillante delle colline scozzesi, una vista così splendida da fargli mancare quasi il respiro nella sua magnificenza. Solo lo sciamare degli studenti lo rendeva vivo e meno irreale, ma in ogni caso Bilbo avvertì lo stesso una punta di timore reverenziale quando scese dal bus che lo aveva portato fino a lì.

«Bello vero?» esclamò un ragazzo sceso appena dopo di lui, guardando come il giovane Bilbo stesse ammirando lo spettacolo. «Non c’è un posto migliore».

Bilbo si voltò e si ritrovò davanti uno dei ragazzi più belli che avesse mai visto: alto, con lunghi capelli castano scuro, aveva un sorriso _enorme_ che andava da un orecchio all’altro. «Già, molto bello. Le foto non gli rendono giustizia».

«Per niente» rispose l’altro, allungandogli la mano. «Piacere, mi chiamo Kili».

«Bilbo» balbettò il biondo. «Anche tu sei nuovo?»

Kili annuì. «Sì, anche se qui conosco molta gente. Mio fratello Fili è già qui da un anno, mentre “zio Thorin” è qui da parecchio».

«Zio?» Bilbo inarcò un sopracciglio. «Insegna qui?»

Kili esplose in una risata sguaiata, prima di riprendersi tirando su con il naso. «Cosa? _Insegnare_ , Thorin? No no. Lo chiamiamo zio, ma è uno lontano parente dei miei genitori. È al penultimo anno, non è un prof».

«Oh.. ok.» Bilbo sorrise timidamente a quel bagno di informazioni, ma Kili non aggiunse altro e gli fece invece cenno di seguirlo. Si mossero in mezzo agli altri nuovi arrivati e oltrepassarono i cancelli del complesso, entrando nei giardini. Erebor non brillava certo per la complessità del proprio spazio verde, ma era talmente brillante e vivo da rendere immediato il contatto con la natura.

Era invece il castello a lasciarli entrambi senza fiato: enorme, ricordava vagamente nella forma una montagna. Non esisteva niente di simile in Inghilterra o in Scozia che richiamasse la stessa architettura: era un caso unico.

Trascinandosi la valigia dietro verso la segreteria, Bilbo scoprì il meglio entrando nell’edificio. Tutto il complesso scolastico pareva svilupparsi sottoterra, l’atrio si apriva in una voragine protetta da una ringhiera decorativa di sicurezza e mostrava decine di piani sotterranei illuminati a giorno in cui migliaia di studenti si muovevano senza alcun pensiero al mondo.

«La segreteria è di qua» lo avvertì Kili, indicando un cartello segnaletico. «Spero che mi abbiano messo in stanza con mio fratello».

«Io mi accontenterei di una camera con una finestra» bisbigliò Bilbo, un po’ a disagio.

I due si trascinarono verso l’ufficio indicato e lì attesero il proprio turno. Kili venne chiamato per primo e ne uscì con un sorriso trionfante. «Sono in stanza con Fili! Ci vediamo in giro, amico».

Bilbo annuì e lo salutò, entrando subito dopo.

«Benvenuto a Erebor» lo salutò una segretaria dall’aria gentile e rubiconda. «Bilbo Baggins? Ecco qua la piantina della scuola. Qui ci sono i dormitori con la tua camera, la 443.» Con un grosso pennarello rosso segnò il punto sulla mappa. «E qui ci sono le chiavi. Hai un compagno di stanza, ma non preoccuparti, c’è un piccolo muro divisorio. Troverai tutto il resto sul tuo letto, domani a quest’ora arriverà il bus con il resto dei tuoi oggetti personali insieme a quelli degli altri studenti».

Bilbo annuì e ritirò il tutto, insieme alla sua copia degli orari delle lezioni. Pregò che il resto dei suoi effetti personali arrivasse presto insieme ai libri. Per quel giorno avrebbe dovuto arrangiarsi prendendo appunti.

Uscì dalla segreteria e incominciò la discesa della voragine, alla ricerca dei dormitori. Gli ci volle un’ora buona prima di imboccare il corridoio giusto – sbagliando giusto una ventina di volte – e trovare finalmente la porta 443. Infilò la chiave nella toppa ed entrò, scoprendo così che il suo compagno di stanza, apparentemente assente in quel momento, aveva tappezzato la camera con roba metal. Tutto in giro dichiarava che il suo compagno fosse un metallaro e Bilbo sospirò nervosamente all’idea. Lui era un ragazzo semplice, proveniva da una famiglia di gente tranquilla del sud inglese. Il massimo di trasgressione che era riuscito a compiere era stato colorarsi i capelli di blu a un carnevale.

Per fortuna la sua parte di stanza però sembrava intonsa. Sul letto dall’aria comoda, giaceva un cambio di lenzuola, asciugamani e altri prodotti per affrontare il primo pernottamento in attesa delle proprie cose. Bilbo sorrise vedendo il simbolo di Erebor ricamato su ogni tessuto e subito si mise a disfare la valigia. Non aveva avuto la fortuna di vedersi assegnata una stanza con finestra, almeno avrebbe reso quel posto più piacevole.

Stava appendendo dentro l’armadio il cappotto che gli aveva regalato sua nonna, quando il suono della porta sbattuta del bagno e un rumore di passi lo fece sobbalzare e voltare di scatto. Si ritrovò a fissare un uomo palesemente nudo, bagnato e  quasi completamente tatuato.

«Oh santo cielo».

«E tu chi cazzo sei?» ringhiò l’altro, andandogli incontro e bloccandolo contro l’anta dell’armadio.

«Bilbo Baggins» soffiò il ragazzo, fissando il tizio muscolo con occhi grandi come piattini da tè. «Mi hanno… mi hanno dato questa stanza.» Come a sottolineare la cosa, agitò le chiavi davanti al naso del nuovo arrivato. Aveva gli occhi più azzurri che avesse mai visto. «Tu… tu sei?»

L’altro lo fissò a lungo, chinandosi su di lui. Bilbo squittì quando una cascata di lunghi capelli neri e trecce gli piovve sulla faccia. «Thorin Oakenshield, Baggins. E questa è la _mia_ camera. Un passo falso e ti ammazzo, intesi?»

Bilbo spalancò ancora di più gli occhi. Oh, proprio non se l’era immaginata così Erebor.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo rimpiange la vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sapete che vi amo, no?  
> 

La prima notte Bilbo si chiese cosa diamine avesse fatto di male per finire in quel posto. Scoprì ben presto che Thorin era tutto meno che un coinquilino piacevole: non parlava (si limitava a grugnire o abbaiargli addosso insulti), ascoltava musica a tutto volume, girava spesso _nudo_ e, cosa più atroce, la sera era apparentemente convinto che la loro stanza potesse diventare il ritrovo di tutta la feccia studentesca e dei suoi bulli.

Nell’arco di mezz’ora, il povero Bilbo aveva fatto la conoscenza di Dwalin, Fili, Bifur, Gloin e Nori. Senza ombra di dubbio il peggiore era Dwalin, visto il livido che gli era fiorito sulla spalla quando il ragazzo gli aveva un pugno scherzoso e lo aveva buttato a terra tra le risa generali.

Davvero, Bilbo non sentiva il bisogno di approfondire oltre la conoscenza.

Insieme a Fili però c’era anche Kili. Nonostante sembrasse a proprio agio vicino al fratello, era palese che era come un pesce fuor d’acqua al comportamento degli amici del fratello e dello “zio”. Continuava a guardare Fili con espressione sfuggente e Bilbo, poco prima di scappare nella sua parte di stanza, ne dedusse che quel comportamento “da bullo” gli era nuovo.

Quando finalmente il gruppo, composto da ragazzacci metallari, se ne andò lasciandolo finalmente da solo, poté finalmente riposarsi e rimpiangere la vita serena di casa propria. Ci aggiunse anche un paio di maledizioni sul fatto di non aver cercato un college più vicino a casa.

Il giorno successivo si svegliò senza che Thorin fosse apparentemente in giro. Ci aveva scambiato giusto tre frasi e Bilbo sapeva che non avrebbe avuto vita facile, con uno come lui. Si infilò in fretta in bagno per una doccia veloce e approfittò dell’acqua bollente. Con un gemito infastidito si guardò il livido sulla spalla lasciato da Dwalin - «Sei delicato come una ragazzina» aveva detto – e si aggiustò l’asciugamano in vita. Se faceva in fretta, avrebbe potuto prendere un caffè in mensa e avere un po’ di tempo per orientarsi alla ricerca della classe della sua prima lezione a Erebor.

Uscì dal bagno e, siccome Bilbo Baggins non era un ragazzo fortunato, andò a sbattere contro l’imponente torace di Thorin. «Ah!»

«Che cazzo fai nel mio bagno?» grugnì l’altro e Bilbo fece un passo indietro.

«Prima di tutto non è _il tuo_ bagno.»  Deglutì nervosamente, alzando un dito di fronte agli occhi azzurri e presto infuriati di Thorin. «Secondo: mi stavo facendo un bagno. L’avrei fatto ieri sera, ma hai deciso di dare festa».

Gli occhi di Thorin si socchiusero e lo studiarono dalla testa ai piedi per un paio di secondi, due secondi così lunghi che Bilbo temette che l’altro gli avrebbe rifilato un cazzotto sul naso e posto prematuramente fine alla sua tranquilla esistenza.

«Levati» ringhiò invece il metallaro, scostandolo con una spallata e chiudendosi in bagno. Bilbo corse in camera a vestirsi e se la diede a gambe per il resto della giornata.

 

******************

 

La mattinata trascorse relativamente tranquilla, per Bilbo. A mezzogiorno riuscì a recuperare il resto delle valigie dal bus di trasporto e si premurò di portare tutto in camera da letto e nascondere il Nintendo DS sotto il letto in modo che nessuno dei “visitatori” della sua stanza lo vedesse.

Tornò in mensa per il pranzo, pensando a come sistemare le proprie cose nel tardo pomeriggio e pregando che nessuno decidesse di “fare festa”.

«Ciao Bilbo!»

Il biondo si voltò verso la voce che lo aveva salutato e si ritrovò davanti il sorriso enorme di Kili. «Ehi, ciao!»

«Vai in mensa?» domandò l’altro.

Bilbo gli rivolse un sorriso timido. Gli piaceva. «Sì, anche tu?»

Kili annuì e fece cenno a Bilbo di seguirlo. Camminarono insieme e parlarono del più e del meno, senza fare cenno della sera precedente. Scoprirono così di avere alcune lezioni in comune e Kili gli propose alcuni pomeriggi insieme in biblioteca per studiare. Bilbo accettò ben volentieri, lieto di aver trovato un amico in quella scuola bellissima che in mezza giornata gli era parsa così ostile.

Quando furono in mensa però le cose cambiarono. I due presero i loro vassoi e si sedettero insieme su una panca. Kili continuava a sparare battute e Bilbo rideva, sinceramente divertito. Fu quando una mano gli strinse una spalla che la cosa smise di avere una piega giocosa.

«Che cazzo fai con mio fratello?» La voce di Fili era come quella di un serpente, all’orecchio di Bilbo.

«Io non sto facendo proprio un bel niente» rispose il ragazzo, scrollandosi di dosso la mano del nuovo e invadente arrivato.

Kili saltò in piedi. «Fili, smettila immediatamente.» Senza aggiungere altro, prese i propri libri e si scusò con Bilbo, allontanandosi in fretta insieme al riottoso fratello.

Bilbo rimase ghiacciato sulla panca, incapace di pensare alcunché. Non era in grado di dare un nome a quello che era appena successo, ma la sensazione di disagio aumentò quando il gruppo dei metallari lo oltrepassò al gran completo: Thorin li capeggiava e si muoveva sicuro, come se tutto ciò che gli stava in giro fosse suo. Sembrava un re, un re senza corona e con un manipolo di stronzi al seguito.

L’appetito gli passò in un secondo e andò a gettare i resti del proprio pasto nel bidone della spazzatura. Avvertì chiaramente lo sguardo di Thorin sulla schiena mentre scappava come un ladro dalla mensa diretto alla stanza. Avrebbe approfittato del tempo rimanente per mettere a posto le proprie cose.

Una volta in camera, Bilbo emise un gemito frustrato. Non era così che si era immaginato gli incontri al college. Con un gesto nervoso aprì la grossa valigia dal letto e prese a tirare fuori tutto quello che sua madre aveva imballato prima della partenza. Sistemò i maglioni nel cassetto e appese le camicie nell’armadio, avendo cura che non si stropicciassero. «Maledizione a tutti» borbottò.

«Ehi, gnomo» lo chiamò qualcuno.

Bilbo si voltò di scatto, con il cuore che minacciava di esplodergli dal petto per lo spavento improvviso e, quando riconobbe Thorin, non poté impedirsi un piccolo singulto. L’altro gli torreggiava sopra, con un sopracciglio pesantemente inarcato. «Sto solo sistemando le mie cose, adesso me ne vado» balbettò il più giovane.

Thorin fece uno sbuffo di puro disinteresse. «Fa pure. Sono solo passato per avvertirti di una cosa: lascia stare Kili».

A quel punto Bilbo si ritrovò a infuriarsi. Strinse i pugni e ignorò il rossore feroce che doveva averlo preso, perché si scagliò contro Thorin con tutta la forza d’animo che aveva. « _Lascia stare Kili?_ Chi sei tu, mio padre che ti permetti di dirmi cosa devo fare? Io non ho fatto un bel niente. È stato suo fratello a fare quella sceneggiata!»

Thorin lo afferrò per il collo e lo spinse contro l’anta dell’armadio. Bilbo guaì dal terrore, mentre tutto il suo ardore si sgonfiava sotto gli occhi crudeli di Thorin. «Non hai capito, Baggins. Kili è di Fili. E sarà meglio che ti trovi qualcun altro come compagno di giochi».

«Lasciami andare!» Bilbo provò a tirargli un pugno, ma si infranse contro la mano aperta di Thorin che lo parò senza problemi. Un attimo dopo il suo collo era libero dalla morsa che lo aveva quasi strangolato ed era sicuro che altri lividi sarebbero apparsi. Era però ancora bloccato fra l’armadio e il petto enorme del metallaro. «Ho detto di lasciarmi andare».

Thorin lo fissò qualche istante, leccandosi le labbra, ma fece un passo indietro e rimase a guardare Bilbo che scappava via dalla stanza afferrando una sciarpa al volo. «Sì, bravo, levati».


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le cose si fanno calde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho già detto che vi amo, sì?

«Che hai fatto al collo?»

Bilbo trasalì. Si sistemò meglio la sciarpa intorno al collo e si voltò verso Ori, che sedeva al suo fianco in aula. «Non ho fatto niente».

L’altro, di un paio d’anni più grande, rispose con un sorriso gentile. «Ok, mi faccio i fatti miei». Passarono alcuni minuti nel quale entrambi presero appunti su ciò che il professor Gandalf stava dicendo in merito alla letteratura classica. A un tratto, Ori gli rivolse un sorriso. «Thorin, vero? È sempre così».

«Sempre così cosa?» sbuffò Bilbo, rinunciando al voler seguire la lezione. Aveva un principio di mal di testa e la sciarpa non voleva stare al suo posto a coprire i lividi che erano spuntati sulla pelle chiara. «Fa sempre così con i suoi compagni di stanza?»

Ori ridacchiò e si guadagnò un’occhiataccia dal professor Gandalf. «No, no. Fa sempre così quando qualcuno gli interessa».

«Ha un modo piuttosto strano di dimostrare il suo interesse allora. E io sono certo di non interessargli» rispose Bilbo, arrossendo fino alla punta delle orecchie. Non gli piaceva la piega che stava prendendo il discorso. Non gli piaceva essere combattuto se detestare il comportamento da bullo del compagno di stanza o ripensare al suo corpo nudo. Era una creatura semplice, che amava andare d’accordo con tutti, ma non voleva pensare a come avrebbe risolto quella faccenda.

«A te lui piace?» Ori mordicchiò una penna e scribacchiò un paio di appunti. «Voglio dire, è un bel ragazzo. Peccato sia così stronzo».

Bilbo sbuffò incredulo. Perché diamine erano finiti a parlare di quello? «Non mi piace. È antipatico e violento».

«Però è molto bello» gli fece l’occhiolino Ori. «Non hai il kink dei belli e dannati, vero?»

«Non ho nessun kink» si difese l’altro, boccheggiando oltraggiato. Ori rise ancora e Bilbo benedì la fine della lezione, che gli permise di sgusciare via dalle domande imbarazzanti del suo nuovo amico. Il fatto che Thorin lo avesse preso per il collo non importava a nessuno? Avrebbe potuto ucciderlo, per quel che ne sapeva. O poteva anche essere una sorta di rito di iniziazione fra ragazzi. Bilbo era confuso, non aveva mai fatto a botte con nessuno in tutta la sua vita e non voleva iniziare certo con Mister Sguardotruce.

Buon dio, gli aveva appena dato un soprannome.

L’oggetto dei suoi pensieri apparve proprio in fondo al corridoio. Era accompagnato come sempre da Dwalin e Fili, nel gruppo appariva anche Kili, sparuto e a disagio come pochi.  Quest’ultimo si illuminò in volto non appena lo vide e si staccò dagli altri per raggiungerlo. «Ciao Bilbo, come stai? Abbiamo lezione insieme fra poco».

Bilbo si toccò la sciarpa e gettò un’occhiata nervosa alle spalle del moro, verso Fili che era diventato il ritratto della gelosia. «Umh, benone. Tuo fratello…?»

«Mio fratello non è un problema» rispose Kili, cupamente. Si girò verso Fili e gli fece una linguaccia.

Bilbo nel frattempo guardava Thorin, che si era appoggiato al muro, con le braccia conserte. La t-shirt dei Metallica era troppo stretta e ne metteva in risalto il fisico scultoreo, le braccia tatuate e i bracciali di pelle nera non facevano altro che accentuarne l’aria da duro. In effetti aveva il suo fascino. Se non fosse stato uno stronzo con i controfiocchi.

Thorin gli restituì lo sguardo: i suoi occhi azzurri erano insondabili, potevano trasmettere indifferenza e nel contempo bruciarti vivo. Non sapeva come interpretarlo.

«Bilbo, mi stai ascoltando?» Kili ridacchiò, prendendolo per un gomito e trascinandolo via dal resto del gruppo. Fili gli rivolse ancora un’occhiata astiosa, ma quello che soprese di più Bilbo fu vedere lo stesso sguardo in Thorin, ma rivolto a Kili.

Sarebbe stata una lunga giornata.

 

******************

 

Il ritorno in camera parve a Bilbo come l’apparizione di una fontana in mezzo al deserto. Era fisicamente distrutto dalle attività giornaliere. L’intensità degli studi del liceo in confronto al college era _niente_. Inoltre, era stato acchiappato da un paio di persone per l’iscrizione a dei club, ma era riuscito a evitare alla grande la squadra di football. Non che gli interessasse dopo tutto. Però non era riuscito a esimersi dal club di cucina, un po’ perché gli piaceva mangiare e cucinare, un po’ perché la ragazza che organizzava il club gli aveva promesso dei cupcakes.

E Bilbo Baggins, che fosse dannato, _adorava i cupcakes_.

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e lasciò il sacchetto dei cupcakes sul tavolino a fianco al battente. Thorin non c’era e ne approfittò per farsi la doccia ma, quando uscì, lo trovò in stanza… che rovistava nel sacchetto. «Cos’è questa roba?»

«Cupcakes» rispose Bilbo, a disagio. «Puoi prenderne uno, se vuoi. Li ho fatti io» aggiunse in fretta.

Thorin inarcò un sopracciglio e guardò Bilbo. Il suo sguardo si soffermò sul collo del giovane studente, dove le ditate impresse la sera precedente stavano rapidamente sbiadendo. Lo aveva visto indossare la sciarpa tutto il giorno. «Grazie».

Bilbo lo guardò prendere un cupcake – azzurro, con le stelline gialle – e dargli un morso. Thorin rimase fedele al suo soprannome, _Mister Sguardotruce_ , e non diede alcun cenno sul gusto del dolcetto. Però Bilbo comprese che gli era piaciuto quando in due bocconi lo fece sparire. «Hai un po’ di briciole sul labbro» disse, senza nemmeno rendersi conto di essersi avvicinato al metallaro. Gli spazzolò via le briciole e Thorin rimase immobile, granitico, apparentemente incerto su cosa fare.

Solo in quel momento Bilbo si ricordò di essere in accappatoio.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qualcosa si è mosso, ma si è anche rotto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo breve, ma conto che vi piacerà.

Bilbo fissò il vuoto davanti a sé. Erano passate ben due settimane da quando era successo e Thorin non gli rivolgeva la parola. Beh, non è che lo avesse fatto molto spesso, a dire il vero.

Cosa era successo? Beh, la sera dei cupcakes…

 

_Thorin mise giù il sacchetto dei dolci e si avvicinò a Bilbo. Con un gesto lento slacciò l’accappatoio al ragazzo, che non fece un solo gesto per fermarlo, e rimase a fissarlo. Il suo sguardo risalì fino al collo e vi passò le dita. «Fa male?»_

_Bilbo rabbrividì, senza sapere bene cosa dire. «No»._

_Forse avrebbe dovuto allontanarsi. Forse avrebbe dovuto semplicemente mettersi a urlare in maniera isterica. Era lì da tre giorni, era stato quasi strangolato dal suo compagno di stanza e l’unica cosa che voleva era vedere dove sarebbe andato a parare Thorin._

_Le dita di quest’ultimo scivolarono più in basso, sul petto efebico di Bilbo. Nel giro di un attimo la distanza divenne minima e l’idea di far incontrare le labbra in un bacio era parsa buona a entrambi –le loro lingue si intrecciarono l’una con l’altra per un attimo breve, ma che fece tremare le ginocchia del più giovane. Thorin aveva un dannato piercing alla lingua  -finché qualcuno non bussò alla porta e Bilbo rimase paralizzato dal terrore. Come se qualcuno avesse schioccato le dita, l’incantesimo si ruppe e lo fece fuggire via, mentre Thorin grugniva dal nervoso e apriva la porta a Dwalin._

 

Bilbo vagava da una lezione all’altra fissando il vuoto. Da giorni avvertiva dentro di sé la sgradevole sensazione dello stomaco che si torceva. Riusciva a non sentirla solo quando era in compagnia di Kili e delle sue battute, ma anche con lui avvertiva sempre due occhi di ghiaccio che lo seguivano a ogni passo. E non era mai sicuro se fossero quelli di Thorin o di Fili.

Era insicuro sulle proprie emozioni, si giudicava male per aver baciato Thorin – buon dio, era riuscito a farsi infilare la lingua in bocca dal peggior soggetto di Erebor con tutte le premesse più sbagliate dell’universo – ma aveva solo voglia di farlo di nuovo.

Ancora _e ancora_.

Peccato che il fato non aiutasse. La naturale timidezza di Bilbo era tornata giustamente al suo posto impedendogli di fare qualunque mossa, inoltre la loro stanza pareva essere diventata un porto di mare con gli amici del metallaro che andavano e venivano senza lasciarli un attimo soli.

«Ciao Bilbo!» Kili sorprese il biondo alle spalle nel corridoio e lo prese a braccetto, trascinandolo verso i dormitori. «Allora oggi vieni da me a studiare?»

«Sicuro che a tuo fratello non dà fastidio?» chiese Bilbo, a disagio. Fili era in grado di manifestare un’incredibile gamma di emozioni nei suoi confronti e nessuna era positiva.

Kili fece una smorfia irritata alla menzione del fratello e si limitò a stringergli più forte il braccio. «Si fotta. Anche lui deve studiare e mi pare di aver capito che studierà con Thorin».

Bilbo rimase sorpreso da quelle parole. Non vedeva il metallaro come un tipo studioso e da quando stavano nella stessa stanza non era sicuro di avergli mai visto prendere in mano un libro. «Capisco… in ogni caso ho gli esercizi di fisica dietro».

«Fantastico, spero che tu sia in grado di farmeli capire più del professor Beorn» rispose Kili, spalancando la porta della propria stanza. All’interno, seduti al tavolo, stavano Thorin e Fili. I due alzarono di scatto la testa e sui loro volti si dipinse la medesima espressione di disapprovazione. Kili li ignorò, invitando Bilbo a posare la borsa con i libri e ringhiò un «Ci lasciate spazio? Vorremmo studiare anche noi».

Fili rispose con una smorfia, spostando i fogli con gli appunti e liberando un paio di sedie. Thorin invece rimase immobile a fissare Bilbo, ma quando fu il momento di sedersi, lo obbligò nel posto a lui vicino. Dopo che si furono sistemati e qualche momento di disagio, borbottò «Che cosa studiate?»

«Fisica» gracchiò Bilbo, tirando fuori il quaderno con gli esercizi. «Kili ha problemi e mi ha chiesto aiuto».

«E tu in cosa hai problemi?» chiese il metallaro.

_Con te_ , avrebbe voluto rispondere. «Con letteratura. Avrei chiesto a Ori, ma era impegnato così lo vedrò dom--»

«Posso spiegartela io».

Il silenzio cadde nella stanza. Bilbo era palesemente incredulo.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin insegna letteratura a Bilbo.  
>  _Letteratura._  
>  Adesso la chiamano così.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è puro fanservice e porno, siatene consapevoli.
> 
> *evil grin*

Bilbo si sentiva terribilmente a disagio.

Nella privacy della loro stanza, stava seduto sul letto di Thorin, mentre quest’ultimo gli narrava vita, morte e miracoli di qualche autore contemporaneo inglese. Il fatto che ne parlasse con tanto ardore e con indosso solo una striminzita canotta nera non aiutava.

Il povero Bilbo era in grado solo di fissare la perfezione dei suoi muscoli e il tatuaggio a forma di drago che spuntava dalla schiena, mentre la mente era come foderata di muschio e gli impediva di distinguere una sola parola in maniera coerente. Si leccò le labbra secche e strinse con forza il copriletto. Thorin continuava a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza con il libro in mano, apparentemente ignaro di tutto.

Il più giovane si chiese come fossero passati a quello nel giro di così poco tempo. Se ci pensava su era in grado di avvertire ancora sulle labbra il bacio fugace e totalmente privo di senso che si erano scambiati tempo addietro. Il solo pensiero di poter replicare, allungando la mano e interrompendo quelle noiose ripetizioni, lo riempivano di uno strano sentimento che dallo stomaco scoppiava fino dietro la testa lasciandolo tremante.

Era del tutto irrazionale: Thorin era la cosa più distante dal lui che potesse esserci al mondo. Conduceva uno stile di vita completamente diverso, si comportava in maniera ambigua e dio, baciava divinamente.

«Mi stai ascoltando?»

Bilbo spalancò gli occhi alla domanda e li fissò sul suo interlocutore. Scosse la testa, il rossore che gli risaliva violento il collo fino a fargli bruciare le orecchie. «No».

Thorin inarcò un sopracciglio, chiudendo il libro di scatto. «Beh, almeno sei sincero. A che pensi?»

«Penso…» balbettò Bilbo, alzando lo sguardo e lasciando che il suo lato avventuroso prendesse il sopravvento. «Penso che non abbiamo finito il discorso dell’altra volta».

Thorin posò il libro sul tavolo e si sedette al suo fianco. Un angolo della bocca era leggermente sollevato all’insù, a dimostrare un certo divertimento contenuto. «Quale altra volta?»

Se possibile, Bilbo arrossì ancora di più. «Lo sai».

«No, non lo so» mormorò Thorin, che a quel punto sorrideva in maniera ferina.

«Quando mi hai…» Il più giovane chiuse gli occhi, il cuore gli mancò di un battito e probabilmente era prossimo all’infarto, nonostante fosse troppo giovane per morire in quel modo meschino. «…baciato».

D’un tratto il mondo si capovolse. Si ritrovò steso sul materasso con Thorin che gli bloccava il petto con una mano. «Ti ho baciato? Perché io non me lo ricordo. Forse dovresti farmi vedere come ho fatto, per ricordarmi meglio».

Bilbo emise un gemito, consapevole di essere solo preso in giro. Con un altro gemito si aggrappò alle spalle di Thorin e si tirò su, congiungendo le loro bocche in un bacio dapprima timido, poi via via sempre più caldo e appassionato. Il piercing alla lingua di Thorin aveva la magica capacità di fargli perdere qualsiasi senso logico.

Fanculo al buon senso, aveva diciotto anni. Sarebbe stato il re del mondo, se voleva esserlo.

Un grugnito da parte di Thorin segnalò la sua sorpresa, ma non ci mise molto a rispondere in modo affamato a quel bacio che non si era affatto dimenticato.

Bilbo si aggrappò alle spalle forti dell’altro, trascinandolo verso il basso. D’improvviso si rese conto che lo voleva: non era importante quanto fosse sbagliato, quanto poco lo conoscesse o quanto fosse stronzo, no. Era il puro desiderio di farsi possedere ferocemente da qualcuno di così magnetico e imprevedibile. Era il fascino del proibito e Thorin ne era il ritratto calzante.

«Cosa vuoi?» gli chiese, con quella voce che pareva provenire da terre lontane e gli occhi gelidi riscaldati da un improvviso bisogno.

«Te» rispose Bilbo, senza alcuna insicurezza. Solo il persistente rossore dichiarava quanto poco fosse a proprio agio in quella situazione che, nonostante tutto, desiderava con tutto se stesso.

A Thorin non servì altro per spingerlo nuovamente nel materasso e torturargli la bocca con la propria. Quando fu sazio di quelle labbra gonfie scivolò sul collo e ne morse la pelle delicata, la ruppe lasciando il segno delle proprie suzioni. «Domani non nasconderli» ringhiò, un misto di eccitazione animale e possessività disperata.

Cosa accadesse in quella testa era un mistero per Bilbo, che rinunciò in fretta alla ragione in favore dei brividi che quel tizio era in grado di scatenargli solo slacciando la camicia e succhiandogli un capezzolo. Guaì di piacere mentre i vestiti sparivano uno dopo l’altro, come una danza misteriosa in cui alla fine rimasero nudi e uniti solo dallo strofinarsi dei loro cazzi insieme.

«Stavolta ho chiuso la porta» ansimò il metallaro, stringendo le deliziose anche di Bilbo in una presa ferrea che non gli lasciava scampo.

Quest’ultimo non registrò nemmeno la frase, troppo preso a lasciarsi usare, a strofinarsi come un gatto contro quel corpo seducente e perfetto.

_La perfezione_.

Stava tutta nei muscoli forti, nei tatuaggi minacciosi, nella definizione anatomica in grado di far girare la testa a chiunque, l’odore di maschio e lo sguardo d’acciaio. Bilbo riconobbe in ognuno di quei tratti il timore con il quale era arretrato di fronte a Thorin i primi giorni.

Bilbo Baggins voleva disperatamente essere posseduto da Mister Sguardotruce. Voleva farsi fottere, il culo in aria e nient’altro che lui piagnucolante sul materasso e Thorin con la sua maestosità. Cosa che avrebbe avuto nel giro di pochi istanti, dallo sguardo bollente che il metallaro gli restituì.

«Sei talmente trasparente» ringhiò contro l’inguine di Bilbo, soffiando sul suo membro desideroso di attenzioni. «Così palese in quello che vuoi…»

«Ti prego» piagnucolò Bilbo e Thorin lo accontentò. Succhiò ogni centimetro di pelle, marchiandola di rosso al proprio passaggio. Leccò ogni anfratto e Bilbo rimase senza fiato quando venne rigirato a pancia in giù e sentì il volto dell’altro sepolto fra le proprie natiche, intento a succhiare il suo piccolo buco contratto. Emise un mugolio indecente, erotico e sprofondò la testa nel cuscino, mentre una lingua viziosa violava il suo accesso più intimo e lo allargava. Nella sua intera, misera vita non aveva mai provato niente di così glorioso.

«Presto». Thorin diede un’ultima lappata e spinse un dito all’interno di quel canale contratto, seguitando a leccarne i bordi rosa e invitanti. Bilbo si inarcò sul materasso per la sorpresa, mentre le dita diventavano rapidamente due e poi tre. Non si era mai sentito così, come se fosse sul baratro e desideroso di cadere.

«Di più…»

Thorin ridacchiò dalla sua postazione privilegiata, da cui poteva ammirare il corpo di Bilbo concederglisi senza alcuna remora. Si tirò su il necessario per allungarsi verso il comodino e tirare fuori un orribile flacone di plastica della Durex e lo spremette direttamente sul buco allargato di Bilbo, il quale rabbrividì per la differenza di temperatura. Lo lavorò ancora qualche istante e finalmente sfilò le dita, lasciando l’altro tremante per la perdita.

A quel punto, Thorin si sentì libero di allargare le natiche di Bilbo e spingersi in mezzo, gettando la testa all’indietro per l’incredibile sensazione dell’essere così strettamente accolto in quel corpo meraviglioso. «Così dannatamente stretto…» ansimò, fermandosi giusto un attimo per lasciare il tempo di un respiro a entrambi.

Bilbo sprofondò con la faccia nel cuscino, incurante della saliva persa. Era così eccitato che il dolore era qualcosa in secondo piano, incapace di contraltare la sensazione di pienezza e dell’essere completamente posseduto. Si spinse all’indietro in un movimento involontario di bisogno e Thorin prese la palla al balzo, spingendosi in avanti.

In pochissimi istanti, divenne un movimento frenetico. Nella stanza c’erano solo due e lo schioccare dei loro corpi uniti. Thorin e la sua ferocia nello scavare in quel corpo minuto e Bilbo, totalmente incapace di imbrigliare la voce e le grida di incoraggiamento.

O dio, se solo ci fosse arrivato prima, a tutto quella sporca gioia…

Thorin non parlava molto, era troppo preso dalla beata sensazione di essere al posto giusto, al momento giusto. L’unica cosa che gli importava era far venire Bilbo e per farlo si sfilò da lui e lo rigirò a pancia in su. Il ragazzo guaì spaventato, ma un istante dopo i suoi occhi rotolarono all’indietro quando Thorin si conficcò profondamente in lui, ricominciando la danza delle spinte che era diventato il loro amplesso.

Il metallaro afferrò il sesso di Bilbo e lo masturbò con decisione, tentando disperatamente di mantenere il ritmo che si era imposto. Pochi attimi dopo il ragazzo gli afferrò le spalle e vi piantò le unghie, mentre schizzava il proprio seme in un arco perfetto. A quella vista meravigliosa del proprio compagno soddisfatto e soprattutto sfatto, causarono in Thorin la corsa al proprio piacere.

L’ultima cosa che Bilbo sentì prima di abbandonarsi alla pace dei sensi fu il glorioso cazzo di Thorin Scudodiquercia venire dentro di sé, e con un sorriso compiaciuto si lasciò andare.


End file.
